Little Lion Man
by FranktheSheep
Summary: Denmark's messed up, big time. His quest to get Norway to forgive him leads him to a realization. R&R if you get the chance!
1. Little Lion Man

(A/N) I'd love you forever if you listened to the Mumford and Songs song of the same name. Ok, read on!

Little Lion Man

Denmark sat alone on the bench, hunched. The world was incased in gray, and it seemed to have seeped into Denmark himself. He had his head in his hands. He couldn't make the flashes stop. The same scenes, over and over, in his head. It pounded in his mind.  
><em><br>Norge, pretty Norge, tough Norge, not saying a word. Even more quite than normal. Norway refused to look at him. Denmark wanted to plead, but he held his tongue. He wanted Norway to throw everything he had at him. He wanted Norway to scream, to yell, to choke him. Norway simply, after a moment, got up and walked away._

Denmark wished his head would stop replaying this. Wished his head would stop showing bits and pieces of his pain. Wished he could run away.

_Norway walked away, but Denmark grabbed his arm. Pulled him, turned him around. Begged him to say something. Norway looked at him with such contempt._

"_You think you're so brave, don't you, Denmark? You're oh-so-powerful. So smart. You think you are so full of courage. But you act like a coward. Take a good long look in the mirror, because I'm telling you this. Run and hide, Denmark. Pity yourself. Cry yourself to sleep at night, because you'll always be alone." With that, Norway stomped away. _

_Denmark sank into the grass._

Demark sank into the park bench. He bit into his own lip. He was too old for tears.

_Denmark decided to give it few days. He hadn't heard a word from Norge. He hadn't heard a word form anyone. He touched the phone, hoping for a call, so worried of what was waiting for him on the other line. As he hit the buttons, his relationship flashed through his eyes.  
><em>

_The party lights dim as he kisses Norge for the first time._

_Denmark holds out a flower for Norge and Norge smacks his arm, but takes it._

_Denmark straightens Norway's tie on the day of their union._

_Denmark watches Norway make breakfast for the two of them while he reads the paper._

_Denmark wants to cry as Norway packs boxes, leaving to belong to Sweden._

_Denmark watches Norway unpack, living alone for the first time._

_Denmark holds Norway while he cries._

_Denmark watches as Norway skips down the peir._

_Norway's laugh._

_His smile._

_These could all be gone, forever. He could never have these moments back. It's up to the voice on the line. Denmark calls, Norway doesn't answer. _

Denmark swallows hard, and brushes his hair off his forehead. As melancholy as it is, he hopes it will rain on him.

_Denmark tried to get in touch with him a hundred times, before quitting that method. He went to Iceland first. Iceland greeted him with a look that told Denmark he knew exactly what had happened. It also told Denmark who's side Ice was on. And it really wasn't his._

_Iceland lets him in.  
><em>

_Iceland goes back to making coffee. Denmark sits at the table. Iceland hands him a cup. Denmark doesn't even get the words out to ask Ice how to fix things before Iceland gives him a stern look. _

"_I'm afraid of losing him." Denmark pleaded._

_Iceland rolled his eyes. "Then fear for your life. He's not coming back. You'll never be able to summon whatever courage you had to face what he is right not, and frankly, you shouldn't."_

_Denmark lifted his cup. "What is he right now?"_

_Iceland rolls his eyes at him. "Brokenhearted?"_

_Denmark puts his head on the counter._

Iceland told him to leave after that, told him that this was a score he'd never settle. Denmark on the bench crossed his legs and wished he'd brought his coat. But mostly he wished he could stop seeing this, that he could think of something else. 

_Finland and Sweden let him in, let Denmark tell them his problems, let the Dane sulk on their couch. Finland pats his arm. Sweden observes with a cool distaste. Denmark whines on their couch. All the couple asks him is, "Hasn't this happened to you before?"_

Denmark on the bench dug his fingernails into the wood.

_He spent days sulking. He blamed Norway. It was his fault for not forgiving him. It was his fault for not loving him enough. It was his fault for having so much power over him. It was his fault for not wanting him. Denmark whined, laid in his bed, refused to accept things were over, blamed Norway._

Denmark hated this bit the worst. Almost as bad as he hated himself for this at all. He dug his teeth into his lip.

_Denmark stormed up to Norway's door. Wanted to scream at him, for punishing him like this. Wanted to force him to love him. Denmark had convinced himself that Norway didn't care for him, and that's why he did this. That's why it was Norge's fault. As his fist made contact with the door, he saw them again._

_Little Norge asks to hold little Denmark's hand in the dark._

_Norway refuses to leave Denmark when he's sick. _

_Norge defends him at a meeting and everybody stares._

_Norge asks Denmark to sleep with him because he's afraid to be all alone._

_Norge outlines the history of his fairies, and thanks Denmark for listening._

_It wasn't often that Norway was sweet. But suddenly, suddenly, Denmark could see it. Denmark could see. He knew. Norway had loved him. He could see it outlined in every action now._

_Norway opened the door tear-stained. He straightened up as best he could, but he was obviously devastated. Denmark felt like lying at his feet. Snow fell on their shoulders. Norge was still in his pajamas. He glared at Denmark. _

"_I…This was my fault." _

_Norway scoffed. Of course It was._

_"And it was your heart on the line." Denmark tried to reach out to him. Norway shoved him.  
><em>

"_I really fucked it up this time, didn't I, __Min kjære?"_

_Norway closed the door. _

That brought Denmark to here. Park bench. World about to rain. Staring off into the fog. Watching Norway dangle his feet from the pier in the distance. He wished he had brought his coat. He buried his head in his hands. The scenes started again.

_"Norge, Norge, I'm so sorry, but I have something to… tell you…" Norge blinks. Denmark swallowed. Tried to summon all of his courage. "I… slept with someone…else."_

_Norge, pretty Norge, tough Norge, not saying a word. Even more quite than normal. Norway refused to look at him. Denmark wanted to plead, but he held his tongue…_


	2. Liar

Chapter Two, Liar

Norway takes his coffee without sugar or milk. He tries to enjoy the quite. He tries to hear the birds. He brushes his hair out of his face. He holds his arms to his chest. He hits another shiver of disappointment, of sadness.

Iceland's been over to comfort him, but he's not much for conversation. So he sips his coffee alone and tries not to make his life a pity party. The only problem is that the only person he wants to comfort him is the person he's mad at. It's been four days since he saw Denmark.

_Norway opened his door to get the paper. It had been two weeks since Denmark told him he cheated on him. And here sat the Dane, sniffling, holding his coat around himself. He quietly asks if he could come in._

_It's been two weeks and Norway is feeling his most vulnerable. He says yes. _

_Denmark sits at Norway's kitchen table. Norway, without thinking, makes him coffee. Denmark thanks him. He sips it. The sun trickles down._

_"I know things are broken, Norge…" Denmark trails off. Norway keeps his face blank. "We left so many things unsaid. I never told you... I never told you how much I love the way you look in the morning, I… I never learned enough Norwegian to understand you when you're mad. I…" _

_Norway sits his cup down. He's final in his resolve._

Norway tucks his leg under him. Takes a sip of his drink. He's composed. Except for the sniffling, except his hand is shaking.

"_I know," Denmark whimpered, hanging his head in shame, "You've made up your mind…I'm so in the wrong here. I can't explain it, Norge, How sorry I am-"_

_Denmark was cut off but the very sudden but not unwelcome Norway pressed against his chest.  
>Norway had cracked. Norway pressed his head into Denmark's shoulder, shaking, slightly. Iceland was right. He was heartbroken.<em>

_Denmark gasped slightly. He wrapped two, very large, very warm arms around the smaller Nordic. Norway shook, so upset.  
><em>

_Denmark buried his nose in Norway's hair._

Norway in the morning shook with hatred at the memory. He hated himself. He hated Denmark. He hated everything.

_Norway distinctly remembered the way Denmark's body shook when he started to cry. He remembered what it felt like to pull away from him. He wanted to stomp on his foot, to smack him._

"_Don't you dare. Don't you DARE cry. Don't you dare cry, you fucking…," Norway wiped one of his own tears away, "Please don't cry, you liar."_

_Denmark gaped in shock.  
><em>

Norway set his coffee down, crossed his legs, tried not to cry there. Tried not to remember what Denmark's face looked like as Norway went off.

_Denmark was flinching, "I'm not a liar, Norge I-". _

_Norway slammed his hand onto the table, "How about I count the ways you lied to me. 'Oh, Norge, I love you' you said. What about all the times you- you… You held my hand, or we raised Iceland, or…" Norway was reduced to trying to get a hold of how angry he was. In his mind, he saw all of the moments._

_He saw Denmark, _stroking_ his hair as he woke up._

_He saw Denmark feeding him soup when he was sick. _

_But mostly, he saw Denmark saying he would always love him._

_And then he saw Denmark in bed with Netherlands. Or Belarus. Or Belgium. He had never asked, which only made seeing it worse._

Norway dug his fingernails into his thigh. The thought of Denmark… kissing and hugging and sleeping with someone else left his stomach in knots. Left his teeth on edge. Made his chest burn with such uncontrollable loss that he couldn't stand the images. He wanted to know everything, the where, the when, the who, the how. But mostly the why. His pride wouldn't let him ask these questions. His heart begged him to.

_Norway watched Denmark get control of his sobs. He wanted to see Denmark the way he used to, and if he focused, just right, he could. As Denmark walked for the door, Norway took his arm, and stood on tip toes to kiss him, one last time. His fingers still hadn't warmed from the cold. _

It wasn't fair, Norway thought, Denmark begging to come back. It wasn't fair. How could Norway resist Denmark after wanting things to be right, after hurting so bad.

Norway hates how much he loves him.

`


End file.
